Tidal Waves
by audreydelrey
Summary: She was shiny, new, and the victor of the 73rd Hunger Games, and officially Snows new toy to sell. Finnicks lived this for years now, he becomes her mentor, but could there be more than just that? Katniss and Peeta win their games, unaware of the life that awaits them. Can they all make it through together? ***chapters recently edited***
1. The Games

**This first chapter is just kind of Glimmers Hunger Games and how she got there and really just builds on whats to start to happen, the story also starts to show where Finnicks interest peaks in. Theres lots of change in point of view so just kind of watch for it where theres line breaks (flash backs are in italics!)**

Running. Running for her damn life. These are games, the capitols games, hopeless, and fatal.

"Cato" She screams desperately, her alliance, her new found love. What a time and place to find love. The 73rd Hunger Games, a year earlier than she was supposed to be reaped but fate has a way of screwing us all over.

Running through the snow of the manufactured mountains she struggles not to fall, for it would be her end. "Here I come lover girl, can't run forever can you?" Glimmer squeezes her eyes and runs harder, with more purpose. She tries to ignore the voice of the girl from District 7. How the tables have turned, the hunters become the hunted, a sorry excuse for a career.

She looks about, desperate for an escape, ducking between trees, dodging boulders, climbing higher, breathing harder. Tears stream down her face; she knows this could be it.

She stops; this ends here, turns, and pulls out one of her throwing knives. "Then come and get me."

The girl from seven comes to a stop in front of her. In one swift throw the knife sticks, right in her chest. Another, Glimmer thinks, again, and again. The girl falls to her knees. Blood pouring as she pulls the daggers from her chest.

Brown eyes meet her emerald ones, pulling the final dagger out and throwing it at her. It misses but nicks her shoulder. The girl from falls face first into the snow, the cannons sounds. Glimmer falls to her knees, stifling a scream of agony. Where is he, where is Cato?

"Glimmer!" He's coming; he thinks that canon was mine.

Crunching of the snow put her on high alert, quickly she loads her bow and turns to the source. "Please, shoot me!" The little girl from District Nine says, terror on her face. "I don't want to die in pain, please just make it quick. I'm begging you." Glimmer feels her heart break, and shatter. She nods and a tear slips down both their faces.

"I am sorry this happened to you. You deserved a much better fate" The blonde girl whispers before letting the arrow fly, striking her straight in the heart. Seconds later another cannon booms. She throws her bow and arrow down, going to cradle the 12 year old girls face. She crosses the girls' arms and closes her eyes. For the first time she notices the gaping injury in her leg, no wonder the poor child wanted it to end.

"The world owed you so much more" Her voice breaks and she stands, gathering her gear and heading towards where Cato's voice had echoed.

"Cato!" Where is she? I stand, and take off in the direction I had heard her voice, it's all that echoes throughout my head. My beautiful, beautiful Glimmer, I hope she knows I'm coming. She's in the mountains, how the hell did she manage to get to the mountains? I run as fast as my legs will carry me. She hasn't screamed since, I need to know if she's okay.

A canon goes off.

* * *

"Glimmer!"

Another cannon, another chance she is dead.

Faster, harder I run, she needs me, why did we split up, why did I even suggest it.

When did I fall for the beautiful huntress? The girl with eyes of gems and hair of gold, what I would give to get her out of this arena. She has family at home and I don't, I'm just a pawn in a game to bring pride to my district. I'm nothing more than a goddamn murder. These thoughts make me run faster. I have to find her alive or not. If she has died I'll take revenge on every last person in this arena.

I hear a familiar voice, singing. She's alive.

" And when he gets home he'll bring a diamond, a pearl, and a brand new home. These are the games, their games, volunteer small child you'll make it through, you'll make us proud. Hold your head high now" Her voice is broken. She's sitting on a boulder, crying, and bleeding. I watch her for a moment I just want to be able to hold her, to tell her I love her that we're going to be ok. It'd be a lie though.

"Glimmer I was so worried" I rush to her and pull her into my arms. I feel her sobbing against my shoulder.

I know the two cannons were her doing. It brings her kill count to six. Six more than she ever wanted. "I should have let her kill me Cato," I pull her back to look into those beautiful, broken eyes, "I'm senselessly murdering people and in the end it wont even matter." I stay strong, for her. It's all for her.

"My love, I swear to you, I will get you out of here" I pull her close and press my lips to hers, saying everything I can't through this kiss. "Knowing you has made my life so much more than it could ever be without you Glimmer, without your there is nothing left. I need you and without you I'd rather be dead."

Her eyes are swimming with tears, he loves her. She can see it with every look he gives her, with every word he says. She kisses the boy with passion, communicating she cares for him to, that knowing him has been the greatest honor.

"I care for you more than you know Cato Hadley." She whispers so low only he can hear, because her words are for him and only him, not for the media, not for the families of the tributes she's killed. It's all for him. He takes a look at her shoulder and takes his backpack, digging for the little medical box they had. He cleans it and wraps it. Her jacket is ruined, he hands her his, she accepts hesitantly, not wanting to take more from him than she already has. He places a soft hand on her cheek; she moves her hand to cover his. They almost forget where they are, lost in the others eyes, the others presence calming them.

"I killed the little girl from Nine." Tears run down her face, the little girl reminded her so much of her own sister, her heartaches. He nods, understanding she did it out of mercy, it's unspoken but he knows Glimmer doesn't kill unless she must. She was lethal though, trained to be this way, from a young age it had been understood Glimmer would go into the games. Her aunt and uncle, past victors, trained her personally.

There's a crunching behind the two lovers, they immediately turn to see the rest of their alliance, the girl Kai from Four, Platinum from One, and my better half from Two, Alexis.

"Hey lovebirds-" Alexis is cut off in the middle of her sentence, a spear pierces her chest, Glimmer pulls her arrow with cat like reflexes and her arrow hits right between the eyes, another straight in the chest of the boy from Twelve who was hiding in the trees.

* * *

In a matter of seconds two cannons go off, I fall to my knees and hold Alexis, she wasn't much but she was from home. Her grey blue eyes permanently closed. I feel Glimmer place a slim hand on my shoulder. She killed him, she killed the guy who did this. She knew it hurt me, and she did it for me. I will never stop owing Glimmer .

"I'm so sorry Alexis." It's a whisper but I hope they broadcast it so her family can see it. Kai and Platinum are in shock but on watch now.

Glimmer pulls me away; our group of four begins walking towards the large lake in the center where we've been camping by the cornucopia. Kai O'dair and Glimmer have become friends. When it comes time to leave Platinum and Kai it seems I'll be the one taking them out, I wouldn't dare ask Glimmer to even consider the possibility.

There is no rest in this arena.

"There's only six of us left, we should think about separating now." Platinum states matter of factly. He's not wrong. Glimmer nods and squeezes my hand before letting go and hugging Kai.

* * *

_"Kai Odair welcome!" Caesar said, the crowd screamed with approval._

_She's all smiles, sea green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and bronze locks, a female version of her brother Finnick. "And thank you all for having me!" she giggles. Her flowy blue dress looks just like the ocean. They're not playing her sex appeal like they did her brother, even though she is equally as attractive._

_She's playing bubbly and social, much like Glimmer._

_"So tell us Kai, any special boys at home?"_

_She laughs and places her hand on Caesars upper arm, "I'm not one to kiss and tell Caesar but I'll tell you what, I'll tell you a secret if you tell me one." They're all smiles and the crowds laugh and encourage it. They're going crazy for her._

_"What kind of secret?" The host says with his famous smile, "need to see what im getting myself into folks!" The crowd howls._

_"Hmmm," Kai says with a mischievous grin on her face, "well depending on your secret I'll find one of mine to match, so I'd make it good." Cue the flirtatious flip of her hair. _

_"Oh boy, ok," He stops, seemingly stumped, "I secretly bet on your brother to win his games, I saw it in his eyes, one of my favorite tributes." The crowd laughs knowing he would bring her brother up, Kai seems pleased enough with the so-called secret._

_"I guess it's my turn! Well the whole ride here Finnick, as my mentor, told me to ask you for a secret, I guess I did well!" The crowd hoots and hollers._

_Caesar laughs and shakes Kai's hand, "It's been a pleasure Miss Odair maybe if you come back we can continue our game of secrets!"_

_"Perhaps so, see you soon Caesar." She walks off stage with a smile and a blow of a kiss to the audience. She was a fan favorite._

* * *

Kai hugs Glimmer tightly back, "Stay safe ok?" the bronze haired huntress whispers.

"And you too, I'm betting on you." The blonde whispers back.

They all head back to the campsite and divide up supplies, the deal is they all four head in separate directions and Glimmer is just fine with that. No more having to live for Cato. Let the next person she runs into finish her off and be one less person in his way. But she could also take out a few for him, make it easier. She knows she doesn't have it in her to kill Kai, because if Cato had died earlier on, she would have worked on getting Kai out instead. Platinum isn't anyone huge in her life, they're not close, or even really friends. They tolerated each other, but they were cousins, and that's where her loyalty with him lye. She couldn't harm anyone of her previous alliances, only help them and that's what she would do.

* * *

Glimmer grabs a set of knives and her arrows, I hand her a couple of bags that she compiles into one. She really plans on separating from me, which hurts more than it should. I knew that it'd happen; I think her instinct is kicking in to survive. I'm not mad about that. I want her to survive, she's more than capable of holding her own, and she doesn't need me. That hits me harder than anything. She doesn't need me to save her, she can do all this on her own. She's strong, and she's got this.

We've finished dividing all the supplies and eat one last meal together in silence. Glimmer and Kai look like they want to cry but they don't, they're stronger than that. Platinum hugs his cousin silently, a solitary tear rolls down Glimmers cheek.

"I couldn't have asked for a better alliance." Kai says, her voice shaking. "You've made this bearable, thank you guys so much."

Glimmers bottom lip trembles, "It's truly been an honor, knowing all of you. I never thought this would be so hard. I'm so sorry that only one of you can live." She's implying she's not making it out of this. I look at her, in disbelief.

"Don't say that Glim," Platinum holds her hand. "My mum would slaughter me if I came back instead of you." He had volunteered to protect Glimmer.

She sniffles, as does Kai, they're both too emotional for us to split up right now.

"My brother might kill any of you who come out of this instead of me," she laughs with a roll of her eyes. She doesn't think it's going to be her who gets out of this.

At this point it's all up in the air.

* * *

They all finally say their good byes and split up Glimmer runs for the mountains, she prefers them; maybe she'll be able to die from the cold and never have to worry again. What a thought, being at peace. She deserves that much, after all, she decides. A little bit of peace. That's all she really wants, to be able to think for ten goddamn minutes without worrying about her death or the death of others.

She's joggings at a good pace, her feet are a bit cold but she'll be alright. There are only two people left outside her former alliance, the girl from Three, and the boy from Five. The boy from Five should be easy to take down, he had a low score and no skills, he's probably out hiding somewhere, trying to wait it out. The girl from Three was good with traps but that was about it, she's most likely hiding out on the opposite side of the arena though where the wild life she can catch resides.

She's almost at the peak, it's snowing up here, She doesn't mind it though; She can see everything from here. An hour or so ago a cannon went off, her heart swells with pain knowing that's a sixty percent chance it was one of her friends. She climbs up a tree and make a kind of camp, I'm hidden but she can see. It's close to night.

The boom of the cannon goes off once again. She squeezes her eyes closed. This can't be happening, but it is, and she's trying so hard not to lose it.

* * *

_"How are you staying so strong?" Glimmer whispers to Kai on the brink of tears._

_Kai smiles at her before looking out at the lake, "It's something my brother told me a long time ago." The girl with eyes like the sea smiles fondly. "It takes ten time longer to put yourself back together than to fall apart."_

* * *

Tears fall down my cheeks at the memory of her friends' words. The sun is setting and I'm a nervous wreck.

The music begins playing. Platinum's name and face flashes, I bite my hand to muffle my cry. "No, no, no, not Plat, no, god no!" I cry out into the mountains. The next picture is the boy from Five. I place three fingers to my lips and salute. Tears stream down my face until they freeze, and there's nothing left for me to give. I fall asleep for the night, if I'm lucky, I won't wake the next morning.

* * *

The tributes are all on the move, except Glimmer who sat in her tree.

Cato was searching for the one he loved, it was driving him crazy, not getting a goodbye, and after all he did kill her cousin's killer. He knows she must be hiding in the mountains as she has whenever she has separated from the pack.

Kai was hunting for the girl from Three. She's been tracking her, stalking her, waiting for the most precise moment to end her life with her trident. Game over.

The girl from Three is hunting for Glimmer who had killed her district mate, or at least Cato who had assisted in killing her ally.

Glimmer doesn't eat, or sleep, she just thinks, thinks about her family back home, her almost lover fighting for his life while she just lye's there in a damn tree, about her friend fighting, about her friends brother undoubting hoping Kai can win this.

Glimmer just hopes if she stays in this tree long enough that maybe she'll just starve to death.

* * *

I can do this. I can go home. I'd be the first winner from Three in almost ten years. I just have to finish off the career pack, awesome. Sounds fairly easy in theory, except it's completely not. Cato and Glimmer are quote on quote, in love. So I have a feeling that will be a two on one fight. Kai from Four has been following me for a while but I'm waiting for her to grow tired, and then I'll kill her. I might even take her trident who knows, I'll make a plan as I go I suppose.

I'm jogging my way to the cornucopia, all the left over career shit is waiting there for me, I can back up into it and lure Kai in, when she least expects it I'll strike. I look to the single peak of the mountain, I figure the lovers are hiding there, it looks like the game makers are about to run them out, a giant storm system is circling the peak, which means there will be snow up there. I hear a fatal crunch, there it is, her fatal mistake. I turn and smile grimly at the girl from Four. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the capitols favorite little sister! The one who can never live up to her big brother, hiding behind the other careers for protection, opting out of using that shiny new trident!" I tease her, her face ad neck flush red. I wonder why she doesn't attempt to finish me off. I realize though, she doesn't want to kill. Well she wants to, but she cant. A smirk forms on my face. "Take your best shot fish girl, I'll let you have the honors!" I can feel the cameras on us, feel my family watching, knowing I might come home.

She clenches her trident tightly. "That's just too kind of you, but tell me a secret first, indulge me before you die." I can see past her confident mask. I can feel the fear radiating off her, the weariness that clouds her eyes apparent.

"A secret huh?" I roll my eyes, tired of her stupid little games, "I got a good one," I pause with a wicked smile, "I've been following the career pack the entire games, I've watched as you've let your pals kill for you, you even pretended to kill someone at the Cornucopia, but I know you didn't, because I killed that person. I've watched your weaknesses, watched as you fell for the boy from One, which in its own was pathetic. So my secret? My secret is that I know your secret." I give her one final look before lunging forward to behead her with my machete. One down, just two to go. The canon sounds, I'm one cannon closer to be able to go home.

* * *

It's snowing, hard. Glimmer packs her things and quickly climbs down the tree and maneuvers through the snow. It's raining down by the lake. They want to wrap this up, and soon. The cannon that sounded earlier belonged to one of three people and she can only hope it was the girl from Five. A thought enters Glimmers head, what if it was just her, Cato, and Kai left? How could they kill each other without a lifetime of guilt.

The thought makes her speed up, run faster, go harder, she has to find Cato. _If he's even still alive_, a small voice in the back of her mind reminds her coldly.

He has to get out of this. "I'm so sorry Kai," she whispers, if she's still alive she's going to have to kill her.

It takes half a day to travel down the mountain, too low for the game makers apparently as she had fought through several avalanches, they could chill, she'd be dead soon anyways, she thinks.

She heads to the cornucopia, surely they'll be waiting there.

It's time to end this.

* * *

I watch the TV my head in my hands. That stupid girl from Three, or as her mentor reminded me her name is, Techa killed my little sister.

I go to the general area of Cashmere and Gloss who are watching their lovely niece make her way down to the cornucopia, Enobaria is excited at the possibility of the boy Cato winning, Cashmere is thrilled at the thought of Glimmer making it out, Wiress looks horrified by her tribute.  
Ah the life of mentors. Cashmere is talking up all the sponsors saying how resilient Glimmer is, how she just knows she can do it, after all she would know as her aunt. It's sickening that Cashmere and Gloss didn't blink an eye at the death of their other tribute, but I don't think that they had high hopes for him. After years of mentoring you learn not to get attached, just to watch and see.

I didn't care too much about what's his face biting the bullet but when Kai died, something woke up in me. Making me feel.

"Oh everyone look!" Enobaria says excited, "Cato's about to finish the last of the careers." Can't stand that woman, scary and not to mention bitchy.

Of the three left I hope the girl from One wins, she's extravagantly beautiful and seems to understand what's truly happening. Of course if she does they'll eat her up here in the Capitol. She can join her good ole aunt and uncle in the capitols grand whoring scheme. As she's not to young, she's 17, as is that boy from Two either way Snow will have a new toy here to sell.

The screen is showing Glimmer flying though the woods, searching; we can see she's close to intersecting Cato's camp. I doubt the boy will kill her as Enobaria hopes, as he seems to be quite smitten with the killer girl. Pun intended. Techa is by the lake, waiting, plotting. If she wins this I'll be sick.

I walk to Cashmere, "Send Glimmer anything she needs, on me. I want her to win" I mutter. I've grown to be friends with the siblings of District One, Cashmere used to be unbearable but after being broken down by the capitol she's fairly good company. Gloss has always been a good guy, more than what he's made out to be.

Cashmere makes her way to a computer where she purchases Glimmer her true choice of weapon, a trident. How the hell the girl had come to love that particular weapon is beyond me but Kai allowed her to borrow hers for a bit while they were allied and she showed great skill with it, Cashmere later revealed it's what Glimmer preferred training with. I walk to be behind Cash, "Let her know its from me, I appreciate her help in keeping my sister alive as long as she did." Cash nods and thanks me, wordlessly. I know she wants Glimmer to make it out of this, she got nervous when she got involved with the boy, scared he would trick and kill her. Of course it seemed they were "in love" which brought in great amounts of sponsors, until the girl turned her back and scaled the entire damn mountain and sat in a tree for two days. Seemed a bit melodramatic to me but to each their own.

* * *

"Cato" My head snaps to the clearing and in comes Glimmer.

I feel my face light up I stand up and grab her, and twirl her. "Oh my god Glimmer I was so scared you were dead." I place her on her feet and stare into her gorgeous eyes, as bright and beautiful as emeralds. She's smiling at me with more meaning than before.

"I'm so, so happy you're okay." She throws her arms around my neck. She's so thin, thinner than when we came into the games. I wrap my arms around her slim waist and take her in.

There's a soft thud, which causes us to separate. It's a trident; one of the sponsors bought her a trident. Her eyes light up and she rushes to pick it up.

"Who sent that?" I marvel, "Does it say?"

She opens the small note, she's left speechless from its content. She passes it to me.

**_Thank you for all you did._**

**_You can win this ~F.O. _**

Finnick Odair sent her a trident. That means… It can only mean that cannon was Kai's. More people than she knows want these games to be hers.

Glimmer doesn't cry but I can tell she wants to. She looks op into the trees where there is most likely cameras. "Thank you, I'm so sorry I couldn't save her." It's soft but filled with raw emotion. I don't dare to pull her close with her weapon in hand but I want to. "We have to kill her" There's a harsh tone settled in her voice. She's going to kill the girl from Five.

"Let's go then." She nods coldly, leading the way to the cornucopia; she's going to end this. Once and for all.

* * *

They track their way to the cornucopia, where Glimmer snarls, "Come out, come out Five, I'm ready to end this."

Techa strolls out of the forest with a wicked grin on her stone cold features. "As am I Glimmer, as am I. I've grown tired of these games, as have you I can tell."

"'Im not here to talk, I'm here to end it."

Techa rolls her eyes, "Well that's just no fun! Nice trident, where'd ya get it? Kai's went up with her body, I'd know, I watched." She's spinning a spear in her hand absent-mindedly.

Her words strike a nerve with Cato, who reveals himself, storming at her. Kai was Glimmers friend, He throws a knife, Techa throws her spear, and Glimmer lets her trident fly. Two cannons, simultaneously. Glimmers eyes open wide in realization, she falls to her knees with a scream.

"Congratulations, we have the winner of the Seventy Third Hunger Games!"

* * *

**Well there's the 73rd games, next chapter will be life after and will begin bringing in Katniss and Peeta. If you could leave a review that'd be amazing.**

**hugs xx**


	2. This Is Home

_**Authors Note: this chapter has been heavily edited(: Hope you enjoy x**_

* * *

They pick up her sobbing form and inject an anesthetic. They get to work on her shoulder and all of her other minor injuries.

"She should be good to go within the next few days" A doctor says, clearly pleased.

Her body lays motionless, unaware of what will happen, and as to what is happening.

* * *

"I just couldn't be happier, District One has yet another victor and from our family" Cashmere boasts. She's off the walls for how things turned out, almost as if she hadn't seen the look of absolute pain and dismay on her nieces face when she had realized she won. As if she hadn't heard the heart-shattering scream.

Gloss is less optimistic, "She's going to end up just like us though Cash, she'll have the terrible nightmares, and the even worse obligations. She's beautiful, Snow's going to have a field day with her. Or worse Finn might make a move." Finnick rolls his eyes at him, as if he would be that stupid. Cashmere would kill him herself. Calm now, but he watched her games.

"He's right Cashmere, not about me trying to seduce here, that takes no effort" She doesn't seem to find his joke funny, "I'll help you two, protect her the best I can."

Cashmere is every bit as beautiful as her niece, she wouldn't be forced into the position she's in if she wasn't. Long blonder hair, green eyes the colors of the ocean at home, and her stylists use every inch of her body to boost her sex appeal. A look of contemplation falls on her face, and dare one say worry?

"She's so young and next year she'll take my place as mentor. I don't know how she'll handle it." For the first time since Glimmer won its noticeable that her aunt is seeing what this could really mean. Glimmer isn't as strong as Cashmere, the games nearly broke her. You could see it in every look she gave the camera, in every word she spoke. In losing the boy from Two, she lost what seemed to be her first love.

They can only wish for the best.

"Cashmere and Gloss Vipointe? You can come to see your tribute now."

* * *

Snow was ready to sell her. He advised to her prep team they play to her sex appeal.

They understood what this meant, lining her eyes, giving her a haughty look, and a body tight, glimmering dress. She looked twenty-five instead of seventeen. Her aunt and uncle hugged her tight when they saw her.

"Oh Glimmer honey you made it, you're okay, you're here," Cashmere reassured, "Don't cry honey, you'll mess up your makeup!" The two blondes smiled. Glimmer knew she owed this win to them, she owed them her life. She owed too many people her life, maybe that's why she felt so empty.

"Go now, we'll have plenty of time to talk!" Gloss encourages, shooing his niece to go on stage to greet the ever-enthusiastic Caesar.

The crowd was alive, there was energy Glimmer hadn't felt since she went into the arena. They scream her name and that they love her. It's intoxicating, she walks with the smile Cashmere taught her, a look of fierce confidence, and a quick wave to the crowd, causing them to become even louder.

"Welcome our victor, Glimmer! You look striking!" Caesar exclaims, his Cheshire grin wider than ever.

She smiles slyly and twirls her blonde locks, "Thank you Caesar, I told you I was prepared!" This seems to please him and he takes her hand, leading her to her seat. All eyes are on them, they adore her though, but why adore a murderer?

"So Glimmer, your games, well I know they broke my heart, what about everyone else's?" The crowd nods sympathetically. Sickening. "But here you are, what went thought your mind when you realized, that you had won?"

She swallows deeply, scared of saying the wrong thing, "It hit me hard I think, I couldn't wrap my mind around it all. It was so quick that I couldn't even comprehend it. That after all I lost, that I might actually be going home."

"And home you are," He places a hand on her delicate ones in what is supposed to be a comforting manner, "I think I speak for everyone when I ask, what went through your mind when you realized Cato had been killed?"

She has to force herself not cry, to keep her shit together for just a little longer. "I had grown quite fond of him, he had said he loved me." She quickly blinks back tears, "I wouldn't have made it throughout the games without him. He was my rock, and in the end it was enough. I will never stop owing him, and my thoughts go to his family." The audience is teary eyed; Caesar is showing some kind of mock emotion.

"And Kai Odair, another of your alliance, as well as your cousin Platinum, I have to ask how will their deaths impact you?"

She leads off with a sad smile towards the audience, and takes notice of Finnick Odair, the capitols sex symbol, sitting in the front row. "Kai was my friend, had I met her outside the games I feel we could have truly been the best of friends. She was strong and so kind, she saw the games differently than I did, I thought she deserved so much better. I will never not mourn her death, again my thoughts go out to her family." She's staring right at Finnick, he seems to recognize this and nods. "As for my cousin Platinum, he was family, I'm just glad it didn't come down to the two of us, or he'd be sitting here instead of me."

He seems to be done with his questions and they show her games, the highlights, from the beginning, to the mercy killing of the small girl from Nine, to showing her kisses with Cato, to finding out about Plats death, to finding Cato once again, to the finishing of the games, and then showing her as the Victor. She's reduced to tears as they show it all. Caesar thanks her graciously for her time and wishes me luck, it takes all she has to not race off stage.

* * *

"How do you even tell someone that they're going to be the capitols whore? Gloss how'd you tell me I forget." The blonde haired aunt worries, pacing the room filled with fellow Victors who have come to the same fate. Finnick, Cashmere, Gloss, Johanna Mason of District Seven who does it for "the refreshments", Valerie Steele of District Two, Blight of District Seven, and Marble Undertake of One.

Finnick rolls his eyes, President Snow has made an appointment for Glimmer to meet with him next week, they all know this will seal her fate. "Just let Snow tell her, it's simplest that way."

Gloss and Blight nod in agreement, "I told you just because I knew you would freak out Cash, Glimmer will be ok."

"She'll be ok? You really believe that load of shit?" Cashmere takes her glass and slams it onto the floor, no one flinches as it shatters this is her known behavior. "She is seventeen Gloss, they will sell her body! They're going to break her, she's extravagant she won't have two minutes to herself! Would you call the life we live ok? Are we all fine? God, it's just so messed up!"

Finnick as the youngest in the room acknowledges her pain and motions for her to sit next to him. She's a mess, of course why wouldn't she be, she'll have to watch as her niece is sold to every man rich enough for to pay for the pleasure of her time.

Cashmere sits next to Finnick shaking her head in dismay, "She'll be just like you Finnick, she's every bit as desirable, she's young and they'll devour her."

"I'll help her, just don't let her tell Snow she's a virgin, he'll sell that first night as the highest bid." He knows this, as it's what they did to him. They sold his first time as if it was a side package.

Cashmere knows this too though, "I know, Snow did it to me. I wasn't as young as you when I won but I was just as naive. I was raised as we all are in One, to love the capitol, to volunteer to bring pride to our district, to train every day to be the best. After Gloss won his games he warned me not to do it, I volunteered anyways, always having to keep up with him. After I won I expected the world, what I got was a bitter taste or reality. Watching your games the next year was, painful, to say the least. You were fourteen and they were already playing up how "sexy" you were which was fairly disgusting. I knew you'd be right behind me to get on board of this train." The room was stunned, Cashmere never spoke ill of the capitol or of her life, she usually just humbly accepted it. For the first time many in the room really see her, see how she's been broken down and changed. "We all know this isn't fair, and I don't want this for my niece."

* * *

"Hello Miss Vipointe, seems just eight years ago I was having this same talk with your aunt. Lovely woman how is she?"

Glimmer knew this wasn't just a chat, that this was going to be something more, for now she was just going to have to play along, "She's fine, homesick I think, she doesn't go back to One a bunch as she's chosen to live here."

He nods, "And how are you? Adjusting well?"

"I would like to go home to see my parents, and of course my little sister, but the capitol is lovely. I can see why my aunt and uncle have chosen to stay here." It's a lie, she doesn't understand it one bit, coming and going at strange hours leaving her with either Finnick Odair, Marble or an apartment full of strange victors who have also choose to stay here.

Snow purses his lips studying the young girl, she'll be a fine seller. "That's expected, but I'm afraid I have a proposition for you that might just keep you here as well, more permanently." Her mouth goes dry, why would he want her to stay? "See in exchange for a home here, and your family's safety, you would stay here and keep company with citizens who pay for the indulgence of being in your presence." She goes completely pale. That's why they come and go, he's selling them for sex and they stay so he wont kill their loved ones. What choice does she have?

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice," she's looking at her shoes, her lip trembling.

He smiles, glad she isn't putting up a fight as many do, "No, no you do not. You'll be staying in Mister Odairs apartment it's a two room. You'll have two weeks to prepare yourself for this. Good luck Miss Vipointe, do not mess this up."

* * *

"Do not touch my brothers daughter, got it?" Cashmere has her finger on his chest, looking like a deranged killer, haha oh wait.

"I won't fuck your niece god Cash lighten up!" Though he might have thought about it after finding out they'll be living together, but he wouldn't dare act on it. She's seventeen, and he's twenty-three, and not a pervert, or much of one.

She looks pleased enough with his answer, "The only reason I would ever let you is if she asks you, I'd rather you be her first than some random capitol man. But don't you dare put the idea in her head!" Finnick chuckles at Cashmere. She's a good friend, and a protective aunt. Who would have thought?

"I promise, now let the poor girl in she might want to get somewhat comfortable." Cashmere doesn't want to have to mentor Glimmer through, well, prostitution so Finnick had volunteered. He certainly wouldn't mind getting his hands on her. Again, not a pervert. Legal age in Panem is sixteen, in the eyes of Snow it's fine. And Snow is sure to have had his reasons for rooming them together.

Cashmere lets Glimmer in, who practically falls over, must have had her ear against the door. The bronze haired man chuckles and smiles his most charming smile. "Hello Glimmer, welcome to our ever humble home" She smiles shyly, a blush on her cheeks. _Adorable_.

Cashmere lets out a sigh, "I'll leave you in his care for now Glimmer, your uncle and I are just down a few floors. Call me if you need me ok?" She pulls Glimmer in for a hug and kisses her head affectionately. Cashmere would have been an amazing mother.

"Ok, now go I know you have things to do," Glimmer replies, she's not the child Cash makes her out to be. She's an adult, hell you become one after the games, you have to.

Cashmere leaves, closing the door softly. The two stand in a comfortable silence.

"Thank you so much for the trident you sent," she blurts out. He nods, knowing Cash wrote the note from him. He needed her to know he had been rooting for her.

He walks forward to the short girl, and smiles sadly, "And thank you, for keeping my sister alive as long as you did. You have a good heart, not something many victors can truly say. I sent you that as a thank you, and you went a step further and killed her killer. I'll always admire you for that." When Caesar had interviewed her she had looked so fond of his sister, she would have protected her to the end and he couldn't ask for anything more.

It's clear Glimmer is close to tears, so he pulls her into a hug, already breaking Cashmeres wishes, _oh well_.

Finnick shows her around the apartment, her bedroom a bit bigger than the one she had slept in before and after the games. Grander, the bathroom was as well. Her prep team had already filled her walk in closet with clothes that the capitol saw fit. He showed her where he slept in case she ever needed anything.

The kitchen is fairly untouched as Finnick has minimal culinary skills, Glimmer laughs at this and assures him she can cook.

He finished in the living room where he usually just watches TV or ties knots in his stupid rope, something he hides from her.

"Can I ask you something?" Glimmer says suddenly as they sit on the couch.

Finnick, caught a bit off guard responds, "Anything."

She appreciates the answer of anything, "Do the nightmares ever get better?" Her voice is almost a whisper. It tears Finnicks heart to shreds, knowing she's already so distressed by her time in the games.

"Honestly," he leads, "No, you just get better at handling them."

* * *

It's her third night living in an apartment with Finnick Odair of all people, and Glimmer just can't seem to sleep. Every time she gets close, she's woken with nightmares of the games. It's excruciating, having to resort to lying there deduced to tears in the fetal position. Its not as if she wanted to win the games so why is she being punished? Doesn't she deserve just a little peace of mind? _No, you don't. You're a killer, a monster, a freak, and now you're a whore. _

There's a knock at her door, forcing her to dry her puffy eyes, "Come in."

Finnick slides the door open, his eyes filled with concern, "Are you okay?" His voice holds every emotion she needs to hear, it says everything with just three words.

"I can't sleep" She has an awful habit of whispering but he manages to hear and nods. "The nightmares are driving me mad."

He walks over and the mattress dips as he sits. He's only wearing boxers, which is kind of distracting; Glimmer can certainly appreciate the rage over Finnick Odair. "They will, I know it's hard. Your Aunt helped me a lot getting through all this even though she's really not that much older than me." He seems lost in his thoughts, she has been wondering what exactly they are, but has settled on good friends. "It helps having someone to talk to, and I'm willing to be that someone if you'd like."

Their eyes are locked, she doesn't feel seventeen anymore, she feels forced into her twenties before she even got to live her teens. "I'd like that, will you stay? For tonight?" She has no idea where it came from but he nods. She pulls back the sheets for him and he gets comfortable.

"Would you mind if I put an arm around you or would that be over stepping?" A blush creeps up her cheeks, she can't believe someone as gorgeous as him feels the need to even ask.

She nods though, trying not to look to incredibly eager. He pulls her thin form close allowing her to lye her head on his chest, she decides he's intoxicating. She closes her eyes, and finally drifts to sleep.

* * *

Cashmere will slaughter him if she learns he engaged in a cuddle session with her niece last night. Finnick woke up with her still tight in his strong arms, her blonde hair in his face, but hecertainly didn't mind it, it's been a very long time since he had fallen asleep with someone who didn't pay him to be there. A very beautiful, very vulnerable girl.

He doesn't move, not wanting to wake her. She hasn't been sleeping at night, but last night he just couldn't take hearing her cry, she fell asleep fast in his arms.

He feels her shift a bit in his arms and mumble something among the line of what time is it.

"It's just a bit before ten." He murmurs into her hair. She smells so sweet, like flowers.

They stay like this for a while before they can hear a knock on the front door, Finnick all but jumps up because if it's Cashmere she'll skin him alive. Glimmers eyes are wide open looking at him. "Your aunt would kill me if she saw that." He quickly explains, padding to his room to find actual pants to cover his slight problem that arrives when sleeping in the same bed as a beautiful woman. He can hear Glimmer open the door and greet Johanna Mason. Johanna stays in the capitol simply because she chooses to, she has no one left at home, her friends are all here so here she stays. With a slight smile he pulls a grey t-shirt on and goes to greet their guest.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Johanna?" He jokes she rolls her brown eyes and bear hugs him.

"I'm heading home for a bit so I came to bid you farewell for now, won't be here to protect you from the crazy."

Finnick can't imagine why she's going home other than because Blight is on vacation. He's her only friend from Seven, so it gives her an excuse to visit. "Well be safe and all that, how long are you staying? Until after the victory tour?" All victors get sent home to be present in their own district for when the victory tour comes though so they will be present at the diner.

She nods to answer his questions, "See ya in District Seven Glimmer, I'm sure you'll detest it as much as everyone else!" She gives Glimmer an unexpected hug before waving goodbye and heading out. He looks Glimmer up and down, her long blonde hair is braided in those two loose braids, and she's in one of his t-shirts he had given her to sleep in instead on the lingerie her prep team provided. How that must have looked to Johanna. She looks sexy but dammit it's not looking good for him.

"Does it hurt?" She most likely noticed my lustful gaze on her, its clear she's talking about sex.

Finnick licks his lips out of habit, "For girls yes, or so your aunt told me, frankly I don't have a clue."

She laughs at his words, "I don't want my first time to be with some man President Snow sold me to."

It's understandable, he can't help but wonder if she's going to ask what he's been hoping she would. Or maybe she'll ask to hook her up with Marble, god forbid.

"I lost mine to some random capitol woman, so I can understand why you feel that way."

She nods, looking pensive. "I never wanted this, ya know. I never wanted to win."

Her admission shocks me, she was a career, same as her aunt and uncle, who were the first to admit that they had both at the time wanted it. "I thought I loved Cato. I wanted him to win, and if not him then your sister. I knew I wouldn't handle this well and I feel like a waste of a victor. Every morning since the games I've woke up wanting to die, I'm not thankful for the life I've been given, I just loathe it. It hurts Finnick, it hurts with every breath I take, every moment I know I've taken from others."

It felt like she was trying to make him understand, like she felt she owed him that. "I'm glad you're here though, Glimmer." He blurts, without thinking. "You deserved it. I didn't want to live either, at first. I think we all learn to mend ourselves, we break ourselves down but we build ourselves right back up. I'll be the first to admit I still haven't found that peace, but I suppose it might be because I haven't found someone to help me like others have. I'm here for you Glimmer." It's as if they've been gravitating towards each other, and Glimmer throws herself into his arms, allowing him to pull her close. He can feel her small frame shake with sobs.

They stay like that for awhile, until her tears dry, and she rests her head in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you, for all this." She lets out meekly, "I can make us breakfast now if you want."

He lets out a small chuckle, because of course she would try to make up for her lapse of emotion. "We can just order something Glimmer."

"Ok," she murmurs, green eyes on the floor, bottom lip caught in between her teeth.

* * *

They fall into a simple routine; they lounge about during the day, watching movies on their television, accommodating her aunt and uncle when they feel the need to have their presence made.

At night they've taken to sharing the same bed, to ward off their nightmares. Sleeping in one and others arms has seemed to do the trick.

They do this for quite a few days, getting comfortable around each other.

Finnick learns Glimmer is a neat freak, and that's she's rather funny when she's not attempting to pull her own hair out from stress. He enjoys spending his mornings sipping coffee with her while her hairs a mess, and they can just talk before anyone attempts to burst their bubble for the day.

Glimmer studies Finnick as well. He's sloppy which drives her absolutely mad but she tries to stay one step ahead of his messes. He's self confident, hilarious, and downright sweet. Not to mention not half bad to look at, he prefers to roam their apartment shirtless, whether he intends to drive her completely crazy, she'll never know.

Finnick was blessed with not having any appointments up until the victors tour, which truly is a luxury he has to thank Glimmer for.

"Finnick, I know why they… why they placed me in an apartment with you."

It had started off as any other day, coffee, television, and now they were lounging on the couch reading together.

Well or he had thought anyways.

"Oh?" He lets out lamely.

"Yeah. Johanna called me earlier and not so subtly asked if we were, well ya now. She seem surprised when I said no, it kind of hit me then. They want you to teach me or whatever, to be sexy."

Her eyes are filled with intensity, he stands up, trying to pull himself together because yeah they're having this conversation now. "How do you feel about that?"

She stands, coming to meet him. She runs her tongue over her bottom lip, "I would rather it be you, than anyone else."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Finnick leans down and kisses her softly, giving into the tension he's felt since she's moved in. A week of tension is enough to kill Finnick Odair. He wants to ravish her, to make her feel but he's her first and he wants it to mean something, even though it doesn't have to. Cashmere can kill him later, he's going to make this amazing, make it memorable. Make it feel the way it should.

He wraps his arms around the thin girl and pulls her as close as he can. Her hands are paced on his chest. She trusts him.

* * *

They're laying in bed, side by side, hands intertwined.

She doesn't regret it, it hurt, but it was so much better than some random man taking that from her.

He doesn't regret it either, it was the connection he has searched for, for years now. With a woman who understands what he is, and he understands her. He hopes this meant something to her, it certainly meant something to him. He hoped it wasn't just a one-time thing, he could never get enough of her.

"Thank you" She whispers to him, turning to face him, seeing he was already looking at him.

It truly was his pleasure, "Of course, I'm always here." He hopes she understands.

They confided everything in each other, they learned everything there was to know about the other. They shared stories of their games, of Kai, of the loved ones they lost.

Glimmer had lost Cato, and Finnick had lost his friend Annie when she had gone into the game, not from death but to the madness.

He told Glimmer about how he could never hold Annie the same way, she wasn't the same, she had simply gone mad, she didn't understand why he stayed in the capitol with all the women, it could just never work out

Glimmer shared with him stories of her cousin Platinum how he had never been too strong in training, but had volunteered to protect her, on his mother's requests.

Finnick told her stories of the ocean, he asked if she'd ever been but she hadn't. His victors home was on the beach, he'd take her there while she was in Four on the victory tour.

She asked about the victory tour and what it's like, he described it as rubbing salt in a wound. That you just go to kill their hope, to make them hurt. The only districts that will be friendly to her will be One, Two, Four, and Nine.

She understood this, she confided in him that she wanted to run away, he agreed that he too wished they could.

Cashmere saw them grow close, she approved of it only because she knew it was the capitols will.

Gloss however warned Finnick not to hut the girl and they would be fine.

Finnick knew that her first appointment was to come soon and it made him livid, at the capitol, at President Snow, and at the man who bought time with a seventeen year old girl.

She only had one day of it before leaving for the Victory Tour, and then she'd have some peace for a while. He'd leave to go home to Four when she left and she'd be able to stay the night with him while she was in Four.

* * *

She came home from her 'customers' home in tears, she opened the door quietly hoping Finnick wouldn't hear her.

He had been waiting up on her though and when he saw her he rushed to her and enveloped her in his arms. She took his comfort and broke down in tears.

He carried her bridal style to her room, "Take a shower, it'll help."

He wiped her tears away with his thumbs, before getting up he places a kiss on her head.

The hot waters pouring all over her quaking body, tears lost in the water.

Finnick warned her it'd be bad, they slept together a few time but this man had hurt Glimmer on purpose over and over, hitting her and reducing her to nothing.

She let the water take away his touches and scrubs her hair as well as her body until she can feel at least a little clean.

_I want to go home and have my mom tell me it's ok, that I'm safe. _She thinks, _I want Cato to hold me, I want Platinum to protect me, I want Kai to talk to. But I have none of them anymore. _

Eventually she turns off the water and towels herself down, settling on a pair of sweatpants and one of Finnick's shirts. She loosely places her hair into a fishtail braid and forces herself to look into the mirror.

This isn't the same Glimmer Vipointe that left District One over a month ago. This is Capitol Glimmer and she wants nothing to do with her.

Except maybe her roommate/lover/friend, that'd be it. Her mum is gunna love that, I mean how do you even tell your mom you're living with THE Finnick Odair, who is ya know twenty-three. Only a six year difference but enough that it'll freak her out.

"Glim are you okay?" Finnick says, obviously leaning against the door, he cares about her and he will never know how much she appreciates it.

Considering her first love of sorts is dead, she can only hope this relationship goes a bit better. "Yea, I'll be out in a sec." Placing her hand on the door, his presence is strong enough she swears she can feel it.

She opens the door eventually and hes leaning against the doorframe as expected. "Hey you," she says softly.

He presses a kiss to her forehead, "Hey yourself."

He picks her up and carries her to bed, he knows how to make a girl smile.

"Your smile is just so beautiful Glimmer, brighter than a thousand suns, its contagious." His arms encircle the small girls waist, causing her to blush bright red, and burry her head in his chest.

This is her home now.


	3. So Be It

She waits on the train, already missing her fish boy.

She's going home though, something she never expected or even really wanted.

Her aunt and uncle and lounging on the sofa watching whichever Game happens to be replaying at the moment.

The escort is babbling on about the schedule, how if they keep going at this rate they'll be late, which she isn't entirely sure they could do anything about. It's not as if they control the trains speed, but whatever.

She sits though, watching the land zoom by suddenly a feeling of dread falls into the pit of her stomach. This 'victory tour' will make it all too real.

She'll have to wave and rub salt into the wounds of her Uncle Cassius that she came home instead of his son, of Finnick who's sister she couldn't save, of Cato's parents whose son died for her, to all the parents of the children she killed.

What victory had she truly achieved? Being the last murderer to make it out alive? That she had killed enough people, destroyed enough families, to be permitted to go home?

This is no victory, not for Glimmer, not with the life she is now being forced to live.

The only positive is a newfound relationship with Cashmere and Gloss, meeting other tributes in the same spot she's in, and an adoring boyfriend.

She doesn't deserve it though.

She deserves the nightmares, the hatred of the people in the districts, the beatings she often will receive from the men who rent her.

The train is nearing District One, a nerve wracking thought for the blonde girl.

* * *

Mom dressed me in a beautiful blue dress, she said its one of Glimmers old ones. She seems nervous that Glim is coming home.

"Why aren't you happy she's coming home?"

I had asked her, "I'm ecstatic she's coming home Lace, I love your sister very much so," she had paused, "I'm scared about what the games have done to her. I'm scared she'll chose to go live in the capitol like Cashmere and Gleam, that she'll be a changed girl. I'm scared she wont be my daughter anymore." Momma and I already saw the magazines with Glim and Finnick Odair plastered on them, they made momma sick, made her pray it was for publicity. Momma mumbled about how it was so silly to her when Glim came out of the games instead of his sister.

It'd be amazing if Glimmer was dating Finnick, hes so handsome and famous. I'd die to meet him.

"Well if she's on the track to becoming Mrs. Odair then she might not be coming back to One."

Momma clenches her fists, clearly revolted by the simple idea of Glimmer being happy. "That boy will use her up and throw her away just like all of his other so called girlfriends. I bet he has a real girl back in Four, besides Glimmer deserves better than that shallow headed sex symbol. Even that Cato boy seemed to have some dignity."

I'm just glad Glimmers coming home.

* * *

Is it true? Is all he's heard today.

Is he dating the beautiful, gentle woman from District One?

Who made it out of the games rather than his sister?

That question gets to him the most, because they make it sound as if he was glad his sister died.

It was his family who got under his skin the most though.

"Did you send that girl the trident Finnick?" His mum had asked quietly, as if he had betrayed some unspoken promise.

All he had replied was yes, it was the easiest way to deal with it.

She had been mad, she made it seem as if he had been the one to kill her.

"Kai could have made it Finnick. If they'd stayed in the alliance just a bit longer, if Glimmer hadn't bounded herself up the mountain and lay in a tree for two days. If the world was right Glimmer would have died of starvation, Cato wouldn't have been so in love with her and would have tried to win himself and would have killed the girl who killed Kai. Kai could have killed Cato."

Finnick had tried not to think about Cato, or the way Glimmer looked at him. It hurt to know she would have died for him, how she mutters his name in desperation at night. She loved him, reckon she still does. She won't admit it to herself though, she refuses to talk about him when he's brought up, always fighting tears when his name comes up.

It's easy to see she feels guilty about living instead of him, Kai, or her cousin.

Most victors from One aren't like her, victors from Two are the exact same, they act like they won some grand prize.

But not her, it weighs on her shoulders, on her mind, and on her heart. The pain eats away at her, never relenting. It's visible in her eyes, in the way she refuses to eat somedays, and in her cries late at night when she thinks no one can hear her.

Cashmere used to be proud of winning but as the capitol used her they broke her down. Gleam was never the same, as said by Cashmere, after his games. He and his lover were the last two, both refused to do anything to help themselves, hands intertwined, clinging to their last moments with each other. His fiancée died first. The games never stopped taking from their family, and now his.

"Kai wouldn't have killed anyone mom, she wasn't like me! She could never make herself do it! The only reason she lasted as long as she did is because of Glimmer, she didn't have the natural instinct to save herself. I sent Glimmer that trident because she deserved it, I knew she would kill the other girl for Kai. She would have killed herself to get Cato out if she could have saved him. She didn't want to live. Don't you get it? None of us wanted this! Once you make it out, you wish you never did."

* * *

Glimmer took a deep breath as she looked over her outfit, a long mermaid style dress with _glimmering_ sparkles down to the train. Her hair in loose curls, her make up extravagantly done by her prep team.

She never wanted to face these people again, heinous and shallow. No one will understand how she feels, how utterly broken and tired she feels.

They'll all judge her for being seen with Finnick, a man seven years older than her. The capitol's sex symbol, my boyfriend.

She tries not to think about Cato, the gentle, loving Cato who she couldn't manage to tell him she loved him too.

The train was pulling in, she could see the train station she had sadly waved goodbye to everyone who came to see her off. A different feeling hits her, excitement. She's going to see mom, her dad, her little sister… her supposed loved ones.

The train pulled up and stopped ceremoniously.

Cashmere and Gloss motioned for her to stand with them, her escort leading the three.

"Here we go! Smiles everyone smile!" Cashmere and Gloss hold a practiced smile for the crowd, Glimmers felt just as forced.

She saw her old friends, and her family waiting still she felt nothing.

The speakers make a shrill noise, "Welcome your victor of the Seventy Third Hunger Games!" The crowd roars with applause and screams, the music is upbeat and loud, nothing like how she felt.

The train doors open and cashmere urges Glimmer forward into the crowd.

"Glimmer oh my god!" He old friend yells as she envelops Glimmer into her arms. She almost begins crying but she's strong that that.

She just squeezes her friend back gently, " Shimmer, I've missed you." They had quickly become friends in grade school due to our similar names, something they used to constantly joke about. But it's not funny anymore, nothing really is. Nothings the same.

She passes her through her others friends and eventually makes it to her family. Lace is wearing an old dress of Glimmers, who stoops to pick her up and spin her. She's only ten but she's old for her age, losing family does that to you. Their mother gives her eldest daughter a soft hug after she puts her sister down, She's forced to keep moving as there isn't much time before she has to give a speech.

Not that she has a clue about what to say. Then it's off to an extravagant dinner, presented by our own Victors, and out by tomorrow morning to head to Two.

* * *

"It has been of the greatest honor to be the one to have come home. I will never forget Platinum or his sacrifice. He was so kind and solid, he was the piece of home that allowed me to stay strong. I will always and forever miss him. My thoughts go out to his immediate family." Glimmer shuffles in place, nervously biting her lip. "Had I not been prepared by the greatest aunt and uncle anyone could ask for I would not be here today, so Id like to profusely thank my lovely Aunt Cashmere and Uncle Gloss. I'd like to thank my parents and sister, thoughts of you is what got me home. I'd like to thank all of you for your continued support you will never know just how much I appreciate it. Thank you."

She smiles and waves, the crowd eats it up, tonight is a night of celebration for District One, there will be parties, fireworks, and joy spread around to everyone.

She steps off the stage to be hugged by her mentors, congratulating her on the beautiful speech. They're heading to the dinner arranged for her next.

"I'm so glad to have you home darling," her mum finally speaks, "you will be coming to stay after to tour right?"

But she has no immediate response to give.

Her mother seems to understand the silence, giving her the courage to speak up, "I'm considering staying in the Capitol. "

"Is it because of the Odair boy? Or something your aunt and uncle convinced you of?"

She had known her mother would react this way, "No mom! I'm not even dating Finnick! We're just friends! Cashmere and Gloss have been nothing but supportive and understanding. Something you should try sometime."

"I've raised you young lady, not Cashmere, or Gloss, or god forbid Finnick Odair. This is your home, you're not eighteen yet. You have to sty here after the games no ifs ands or buts about it!" She never wanted her mother to fight this so much, she didn't want to hand her the document President Snow had given her to give her mother. "I'm sorry mum. It just has to be like this."

The document declared Glimmer an adult in the eyes of Panem allowing her to make her 'own' decisions.

* * *

"Alexis was part of my alliance, a friend until the very end. Her death was as untimely as it was heart breaking. I wish I could stand up here and be able to make this less sad than it is. I will always have her and her family in my thoughts." Districts One citizens were silent, heads bowed in the mourning of their victors. "I was so lucky to have met Cato. He deserved to win but he gave his life for me. I'll forever be in his debt, and in his family's debt. He was far to good for this world, for this life. My heart goes out to you all. "

She bowed her head as well, the crowd was astounded by this victor, by her heart, by the way she was so willing to feel and bear her soul.

She was human, just like them.

She didn't know anyone from Three other than the girl she killed, who killed her first love. She hadn't ever spoke to the boy from this District, nor knew his name. He as just a piece of the game, a name lost in a bowl of twenty four, a name that might have died the same time he did. Her speech was shorter than the others but with no less feeling for the fallen tributes, acknowledging what a person would do to survive, to conquer. She didn't blame Tech nor did she wish ill wishes on her family. Glimmer was not cruel, she was not here to boast or make this harder than it is.

She had experienced what it was like to watch the victor from another district celebrate while her brother was dead, she understood the agony and wished it upon no one, not even her worst enemy.

That's why she dreaded her upcoming stop, District Four.

* * *

Finnicks finest suit was laid out, black, to mourn. Conflicted as he was, he'd missed Glimmer more than he would care to acknowledge.

It's going to be a hard day but a magical one as well. He'll be able to introduce Glimmer to his family and friends, take her to dinner, and then share a sunset with her. He can hold her once more, his Glimmer.

His mother, however, is deduced to tears, his other two sisters the same, but my father is drowning his sorrows with his bottle of jack.

He's about to excuse himself to head to the train station to greet Glimmer and show her around before she must do her speech and attend lunch with Fours lovely mayor and the rest of our Districts victors, Annie, his own mentor Mags, his partner mentor Coral, and the only other living male victor Shad. Finnick doesn't see them often, except on tours, and Coral passed out drunk while mentoring.

"Don't you dare bring that girl in this house Finnick," threatening, always threatening as if Finnick is still the naïve fourteen year old boy his dad could push around.

His father is, unceremoniously, drunk. "She's my girlfriend and this is my house. If you don't like it then you can stay elsewhere while she's here, but she is welcome here, even if that means you are not."

"All this for the girl who made it out of those Games rather then your sister eh? Your little fuck toy over family. It always seems we come last, to the capitol, and now to this girl. No wonder ya poor muther is so depressed. Her little boy livin' it up in the capitol while she mourns the death of her daughter. " His words strike a nerve, Finns teeth click as I instinctually grind them with frustration.

"Get the hell out of my house, all of you, don't bother coming back till I leave."

* * *

Her train should be arriving in a matter of minutes, Finnick is not one to fidget or be anxious. Instead he tries to remain cool, not too eager, not too indifferent.

The sound of the train becomes audible; the crowd begins to buzz with excitement.

The sleek machine pulls up, you can see the group line up in front of the exit of the train. He can spot Gloss and Cashmere, hiding in between them the woman he dares to call his.

The door opens and the crowd screams, Cashmere and Gloss are in Four about as much as Finnick is making them celebrities here, and Glimmer is now as well. He can see her emerald eyes seeking his, scanning the crowd.

Cashmere smiles at her old friend, in many ways she's become a sister to him as much as he used to hate her. She taps Glimmers shoulder and points towards him. Their eyes lock and her face lights up.

She looks stunning, as always, in a sea foam dress and strappy heels. She'll still be shorter than him though. She runs the best as she can in those ridiculous shoes but he meets her halfway.

More of a reunion than had been expected. She's easy to pick up and spin around, her giggle is music to her partners ears. "I've missed you," He murmurs into her ear as he lowers her back down, she leans up for a kiss quickly. It's almost like the world stops, as if people aren't taking photos, he feels something he hasn't experienced in ages. Bliss.

"I've missed you more, I was scared you'd forgotten about little ole me."

He takes her hand softly, "I could never forget about you."

Cashmere and Gloss urge them on quickly, running a tight shift.

* * *

"I never expected to have to give this speech. I never in the Games stopped for a second and even dreamed of making it out. Sometimes I wish I hadn't. The tributes from District Four were too young and so brave. Kai Odair wasn't an enemy or ever a target, she was my friend. Without her advice or her friendship I would not be standing here today. Without the kindness of your District I would be dead, and you all have every right to wish I was." Finnick saw the regret, and pain looming in her eyes. Every word she used was sincere, was carefully chosen. "I didn't know Dylan, I only knew what Kai had told me. He didn't want to be in those games, his death was too soon, and he was too gentle to make it out. Thirteen is a death so tragic, my thoughts go out to you District Four, and to the tributes family's." Her speech reduced everyone of his family to tears, Dylan's the same. She was different, not just a monster produced by the capitol.

After her speech Cashmere brings her over to his house, waving as she leaves.

"This is, our home now as well, welcome." He takes her hand gently and spins her around as a welcome in. She sighed, there was something she found so calming here. She finds District 4 so beautiful, so level. It was easy to see why Finnick loves it. The two dance, there's no music but the sound of their hearts beating and breathe moving between them. She feels human again, careless, desperate to live in this moment forever. Time drifts and suddenly the two are kissing, with passion neither have felt before.

Her skins so soft, her perfume like flowers, Finnick can't find it in himself to let her go.

_This is it, _he thinks, _I'm falling for a seventeen-year-old victor of District One_.

Her manicured fingers tug at his shirt eagerly, and he can't deny her anything, he pulls it off leaving him in his pants and boxers. He pants, looking her up and down, too much clothing in his taste, her stupid dress in Finnicks way, and too elaborate to simply pull over her head. "Turn around," he whispers softly, "Please."

She happily compiles, he unlaces the back to unzip it and allow the flowy material to fall to her feet. "God you look good." Undergarments and heels is a spectacular look for her. Spinning her gently, he proceeds to dip and kiss her, causing a happy giggle to spill from her lips.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, twisted in the arms of Finnick Odair in his underwear was an ideal way to start any day.

The sound of waves outside his beachfront home, the smell of the ocean all around Glimmer, even the light leaking in the windows dancing around the room is welcoming.

Never has she been so relaxed, never have she felt so at home in her own skin, or in the space around her.

She twists around in Finnicks arms so that they're face to face. He's up, before her, as always. "I love it here."

A simple nod, "I do too. It's even better with you here though, I never knew there was anything missing here. It's so obvious to me now."

"I wish I didn't have to leave today."

He pulls her impossibly closer, "Then stay, forever."

* * *

The next few districts fly by, Glimmer apologizes, and speaks the truest words she can muster to the families of the fallen tributes. She misses her Finnick, her friends and she even misses her family. She misses the simplicity of her stupid life before the games, back when she took it all for granted. Looking back, she should have lived freely while she had, had the chance.

She wishes she could take it all back, in the games, and not befriend any of them, had instead just kept to herself and to staying alive. How much simpler would it have been, how much happier would she be? All things considered, she'd probably be dead.

She's unable to do anything but spend every night staring out the windows, too frightened to have nightmares to dare sleep. Cashmere checks on her but there's nothing to say, she begs her niece to sleep but Glimmer can't. She doesn't even have the power to will herself to leave her room other than to give speeches and eat dinner. Sick of crying until she has no tears left to give, screaming into her pillow until my vocal cords are gone every miserable night, she's even losing weight again, this is a train she never gets to get off of and it's taking her straight to hell.

Her last speech is one of her hardest though, the day clouded over and snow is beginning to fall. The mountains around the quaint district reminding her of her games.

She fidgets on the stage awkwardly, trying not to embarrass herself.

"Hello. I'm sorry I have to stand here today, and give you a speech none of you want to hear. To stand in front of you, alive, and well. I wish I could tell you I deserve it. I'm honored though, to be standing in front of such a strong District. I have no words of a happy manor to share with you all, only of sorrow and to beg for your forgiveness. When you go into the games you fight to survive, and that's what I did. I would never harm another human if it weren't to protect the ones I care about. So I stand here today, asking you to understand. My condolences go to the families of your fallen tributes and to you all as a District in mourning." The people of District Twelve had never heard a victor, from One speak with such raw emotion and regret. They raised three fingers hoping the girl with the golden heart would understand they forgive her.

* * *

"What do you think of her?"

The game is bad today, nothings moving, and the weathers to cold for game to brave it. "She's a victor, killed, what, seven people? She pretends to be different but I doubt she is."

The boy with dark brown hair nods, not agreeing or disagrees, just silently acknowledging her opinion. "She looks like she's sick, she seems so tired. She doesn't seem like the rest of them. What if she's the change Panem needs?"

The girl with grey eyes purses her lips, "You really think a girl from District One is going to be the one to make some huge revolutionary change? The girl who hangs all over Finnick Odair? She's nothing, she's just another victor. She killed Ashton you saw her! Killed him without shredding a tear."

They stay silent, "I think you're wrong Katnip. I think she's starting something that we've been waiting for."

"Then so be it."


	4. The Calm

The in between time on the Victory Tour and the next games was always easiest. A bit of downtime from the horror was good for everyone.

The Vipointe's were on there way back to normality in the capitol. Glimmer is called in regularly for interviews with Caesar, or Finnick was called in with her for interviews concerning their relationship.

They had decided to give into their magnetism and call their relationship what it was.

They were going strong and Snow wasn't bothering them as long as they kept up with the few appointments they still had to take care of.

Glimmers mother remained hopeful for the end of the relationship, not that she would admit to her daughter.

"Glimmer, are we going to Cashmeres for dinner or are you cooking tonight?" Finnick calls out, as he hears the door open, naturally assuming it's Glim.

"How would I know better ask honey bunches when she gets home."

He can't help but roll his eyes at the sound of Johanna's voice, "to what do I owe the pleasure, Johanna?"

She comes into view and throws herself down beside him. "Just running errands for Cashmere who's organizing your lovely girlfriends birthday party. Gotta make sure you're buying her something super nice."

_Well hell_. "When's her birthday? And why has no one mentioned this?"

"Figured you knew! Its two Mondays from now, thought you were gunna pop the question and make that young piece of ass yours, make the capitol happy! Then take your jolly ass's back to Four."

Johanna has, over the years, become one of his closest friends. "That's ideal," he murmurs, choosing to ignore her crude choice of words, "Don't think she'd say yes though, she's too young. I'm not sure she loves me like I love her. "

"Of course she does, she's young physically, but she's not mentally. It's love at its finest. She came out of those games an adult and you know it or you wouldn't have gone after her as hard as you have. Those goo-goo eyes she makes at ya, girl glows brighter than the lights at night when you're around. I know you Finnick, you love her, and you know you love her. You know she love's you too somewhere in the little brain of yours. I've gotten to know her myself, she's not her aunt or her uncle, she's real and gentle. So I will warn you, if you're not a hundred percent sure about her let go now before Cash, Gloss, and myself have to tear you a new one." She pauses, "Loves weird but you're lucky to have a second chance after Annie, don't fuck this up. I'd kill to be as lucky as you."

They sit in silence, Finnick digests every word she just threw at him. _Maybe I could ask her to marry me. Maybe, just maybe, I could take her home to Four and give her a normal life._ "She's going to be eighteen which is nice. Won't have to hear her on the phone with her mum reassuring her I'm not a pervert." This much makes Johanna laugh, as if she thinks he happens kidding to be kidding.

"Well, think about it, Cashmere is having her family and a couple friends come to the capitol for a week or two, Glimmers really low key excited about it. It's going to be a huge party downtown in the Plaza!"

It doesn't surprise him Cashmere is making this a huge event, the womans clearly bored out of her mind this will at least give her something to do. "Well hell I have to do something amazing then don't I?"

"If you want to avoid the scariest Vipointe's wrath I would say so, yes." She clearly thinks this is real funny, "I personally bought her some new pajamas since she always seems to be in your shirts. Ok that's not true but I did get her something nice."

"Oh what'd ya get me for my birthday Johanna?" Glimmer says, sparkles in her eyes, as she enters our home looking quite exhausted.

Johanna, as lady like as she can be, snorts, "Wait a few days and you'll see! Get changed though, we're all meeting your dear aunt and uncle for dinner at a new restaurant down town. I'll meet you guys downstairs in thirty ok?"

Glimmer and Johanna exchange that girly, friend hug they've become accustomed, "Of course, see you then Jo."

* * *

"Glimmer," Finnick whispers, pressing soft kisses to her neck, eliciting a sigh from her, "Happy Birthday baby." The light is dancing delicately through the windows, splashing across Glimmers pale face, illuminating her beautiful features.

"God I love you." Her giggle echoes through our room, music to his ears.

"Then marry me."

**_Marry him?!_** She just woke up, and is eighteen oh my god no she cannot be that girl!

Although, if she says yes they could just have like a seven year engagement, but If she says no, that could hurt him a lot and that could just be it. Sitting here, eyes blown open with shock and a dumb look on her face, isn't doing her much good either though.

She couldn't cope without him, wouldn't be able to make it day to day without him present, that much she knows.

Isn't that love?

Isn't that what you for when considering a life partner?

"Yes, yes I'll marry you." The panic on both their faces turns to grins.

Her mother is going to just love this, his dad will be pissed, but they have never had it easy.

Finnick is her home, he's all she thinks about, he's all she wants. If that's not love then hell, she doesn't know what is.

"I know we've only been together seven months, but I promise I will not leave you until you make me leave. I want to make you so happy. I will never stop trying to make you happy."

People constantly criticize her decision to be with him, but it's this moment. The love he shows her, his devotion, he understands her and what she has went through. He is the one person who enables her to continue on normally.

"You already make me happy, you don't even have to try. Just you being here." Glimmer can't help but wonder, "why me though? Why the girl who came out of the games with a dead boyfriend, and was part of the reason your sister was dead? Why even bother with me when I was just thrown into your life? You could have any girl in Panem but you chose me, you could have a woman who doesn't have night terrors every night, whose body isn't sold to the highest bidder. You could have a normal fiancée. You deserve more."

"I could have anyone, you're right, but I don't want them. I want you. You are so much more than your past Glimmer. You are gorgeous, smart, kind, and yea you have your flaws but so do I. You make me feel whole," he places his hand, with a feather light touch, on her cheek. "You understand me in a way no one else ever could. I fell for you so fast, I didn't know I was missing anything before you came along, but I see now I was always waiting for you."

* * *

"Zip me up?" The dress her prep team chose is extremely tight, tremendously short and very sexy.

She looks like she's about to pop out of the silver material and its not even zipped yet.

He can tell she notices him looking her up and down, she shoots her fiancee a sly grin, "Of course my love," he purrs in return.

The zipper goes up smoothly, she throws her golden curls over her shoulder. She never fails to make him weak in the knees.

_So beautiful_. "You look absolutely stunning Glimmer." She turns and smiles softly, that smile that melts his heart.

She adjusts his tie and kisses him on the cheek. "And you, you look so handsome Finnick. I'm so lucky to have you." Snaking his arms around her thin waist, he kisses the top of her head.

They make their way from their apartment and to the elevator, calling it with a push of the button.

"I am really nervous," she bites her lip, as they step onto the lift.

They're going meet her family, and then they're off to the plaza.

They had decided that Finnick would propose officially with the ring at the party so that they wouldn't have to tell everyone individually.

"Don't be. Just have fun, tonight is your night." He intertwines their hands, "I love you."

This brings a smile onto her face, "I love you more."

"Always?"

"Always."

* * *

The music fills the Plaza, capitolites are dancing, celebrating their newest victors birthday.

Friends old and new wish her a wonderful birthday. Presents are stacked upon each other on the table near the entrance. It's a raging success.

Glimmer hasn't run into anyone from her past yet, something she's thankful for.

She stays tight with Finnick and their closest friends.

Johanna and Gloss dance together, something that draws eyes, no one was aware of a budding relationship between the two but never the less they're happy for them.

Cashmere dances with Brutus of District Two, also surprising but she deserves it, no one says anything, they just smile at the two.

Finnick pulls Glimmer up to the main stage as the set finishes; it's time for his speech, and to make it all official.

"Thank you all for being here tonight! " Finnick announces into the piece they handed to him. The crowd cheers, "It is my lovely girlfriend Glimmers eighteenth birthday, and I feel so lucky that I get to spend it with her, and with all of you!"

The couple smiles at each other as the partygoers woo in approval once again. "

It has been a whirlwind seven months for us, and I can easily say they've been the best seven months of my life. I have never met someone who is able to make me smile so easily, who makes my knees go weak. But love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction. It's four words, fourteen letters, which take forever to say. They're stuck inside of me, they try and stay away. This is too important to let them have their way. I need to do it now, I must do it today," He gets down on one knee, pulling out the black box, opening it, "Glimmer, will you marry me?"

Glimmer feels her heart skip a beat all over again, excitement and nerves fill the air.

"Yes, oh god Finnick, yes." Even being planned, Glimmer tears up all over again. Finnick slides the giant diamond onto her ring finger, stands and twirls her around, and places a kiss onto her lips.

The air is buzzing, and music starts back up.

* * *

"I told you she was no different," the girl Gale thought would lead some revolution is marrying another Capitol fake, making her right again.

A frown settles on his face, though "I still think she's different. She shows some kind of empathy other victors don't, she shows real emotion." He throws a pebble into the lake we're sat by.

"Why do you want her to be different so badly Gale?"

"Because Katnip, I want the world to be different, and it only takes one person to start a change."

* * *

After everything cooled down, and snow began falling the soon to be Odairs began discussing their wedding, choosing to not wait, scheduling the huge day two weeks before the after the games they would be able to spend a week with each of their families, already approved by President Snow himself.

Things in the Capitol were going great publicity wise, Cashmere and Brutus began dating, as well as Johanna and Gloss. The next games were approaching quickly, nerves spread through all the mentors, hoping no one they knew were drawn, hoping maybe this year would be easier. They could only hope.

Glimmer was particularly nervous if she was honest, all the other mentors she talked to said the first year was always the hardest, they usually send in someone you know to break you down. It was hard to focus on planning her wedding, the biggest day of her life, when she had to think about the Games.

It was easy to think about the small things, her beautiful white dress, a simple silk bodice then the dress explodes into gauzy fluff at her hips. It's just enthralling to spin in.

It's easy to look at the monstrosity of an engagement ring and smile because she has never expected a ring like this.

It was even easier to spend evenings tasting the dishes with Finnick, as well as the cake. The wedding colors were to be gold and cream, beautiful and luxurious.

It was so easy to be lost in the details in the moment, but when she laid to bed just listening to the soft rise and fall of Finnicks breath she could not help but be sick with worry due to the approaching games.

She wasn't strong like her aunt or uncle; she couldn't take her old friends parents possibly blaming her for their children's death. Because no matter how things turned out at least one of them would die in the games, she couldn't protect both of her tributes.

"Turn your brain off Glim," Finnick murmured into her shoulder, voice full of sleep. "You need to rest."

She snuggles into her fiancée, turning in his arms to place them face to face. "I will, I'm just-"

"Worried? Freaking out? I know Glim, your eyes tell me all I need to know these days. Just know, I've got you. Always."


End file.
